Satisfied (Reprise)
by thatwritermadeofpotatoes
Summary: Instead of Angelica meeting Alexander before Eliza, Laurens meets him. He falls for the derpy Caribbean man, and due to his big heart, guides him to the best thing in for him and his political ambitions: Eliza Schuyler. Thus, Satisfied (Reprise) was born. Lams, oneshot. For BriCat03 :)


BURR:  
Alright, alright.  
That's what I'm talkin' about! Now everyone give it up for the best man, John Laurens!  
LAURENS:  
A toast to the groom! ALL MEN:  
. To the groom!  
. To the groom! ALL WOMEN:  
. To the groom! To the groom!  
To the bride!  
. To the bride!  
. To the bride!  
. To the bride!  
. To the bride!  
From your main man,  
. Laurens!  
. Laurens! ELIZA AND WOMEN:  
. Laurens! Laurens!  
Who is always  
by your side.  
. By your side! By your side!  
To your union, To the union! To the union!  
. To the revolution! To the revolution!  
and the hope that you provide.  
. You provide! You provide!  
. You provide!  
May you always...  
. HAMILTON AND MEN  
. Always– Always–  
be satisfied.

Rewind– Rewind–

LAURENS:  
I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days.  
I remember us soldier boys tripping over ourselves to win their praise.  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place,  
but Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face.  
I have never been the same, Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame,  
And when you said "Hi," I forgot my damn name, set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame,  
FULL COMPANY:  
This is not a game…  
HAMILTON:  
You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied.  
LAURENS:  
I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Drop the flattery.  
HAMILTON:  
You're like me. I'm never satisfied.  
LAURENS:  
Is that right?  
HAMILTON:  
I have never been satisfied.  
LAURENS:  
My name is John Laurens.  
HAMILTON:  
Alexander Hamilton.  
LAURENS:  
Where're you coming from?  
HAMILTON:  
Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait…  
LAURENS:  
So so so— so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level!  
What the hell is the catch? It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light,  
it's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right? The conversation lasted two minutes,  
maybe three minutes, ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance,  
a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance.  
I asked about his origins, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants.  
Handsome, God, does he know it! Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!  
I wanna take him far away from this place, then I turn and see a sister's face and she is...  
ELIZA  
Helpless…  
LAURENS  
And she looks so...  
ELIZA  
Helpless…  
LAURENS  
And her eyes are just…  
ELIZA  
Helpless…  
LAURENS  
And I realize  
LAURENS AND COMPANY  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…  
HAMILTON  
Where are you taking me?  
LAURENS  
I'm gonna get you a wife.  
HAMILTON  
If that's what you want, lead the way.  
COMPANY (EXCEPT LAURENS)  
Number one!  
LAURENS  
I'm a man in a world in which my only job is to survive this.  
My father only has one son, so I'm the one who has to social climb for him,  
so I'm the boldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious,  
And Alexander's precarious, Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less.  
ELIZA  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you.  
HAMILTON  
Schuyler?  
LAURENS  
Phil's daughter.  
COMPANY  
Number two!  
LAURENS  
He longs for me cuz I'm a Southern mister. That diminishes his status, I'd have to be naïve to set that aside,  
maybe that is why I introduce him to Miss Schuyler, now she's his life.  
Nice going, John Laurens, he was right, You will never be satisfied.  
ELIZA  
Thank you for all your service.  
HAMILTON  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.  
LAURENS  
I'll leave you to it.  
COMPANY  
Number three!  
LAURENS  
I know my General like I know my own mind, he has raised her to be trusting and so kind.  
If I tell her that I love him she'd be asking for my life, he'd be hers. She would say, "Goodbye."  
ANGELICA AND COMPANY  
You'd be dying.  
LAURENS  
But when I fantasize at night it's Alexander's eyes,  
as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't advertised him so quickly.  
At least an affluent is his wife; at least he gets to fly through his life…  
LAURENS AND ALL MEN (EXCEPT HAMILTON)  
To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!  
LAURENS:  
To the bride!  
ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA)  
To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!  
LAURENS  
From your best friend,  
ELIZA AND WOMEN  
John Laurens! John Laurens!  
LAURENS  
who is always by your side.  
WOMEN:  
By your side.  
By your side.  
LAURENS  
To your union,

To the union! To the union! To the revolution!  
To the revolution!  
and the hope that you provide.  
You provide! You provide! You provide!  
May you always  
HAMILTON AND MEN  
Always– Always-  
be satisfied.  
Be satisfied,  
be satisfied.  
be satisfied, And I know

MEN

Be satisfied.

WOMEN  
Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied.

LAURENS

He'll be happy with his bride.

COMPANY  
Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied.

LAURENS  
And I know

COMPANY

Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied.

LAURENS  
He will never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied.

 **A/N: Okaaaay, so I don't know if Burr was actually at the wedding or not, buuut for the sake of this rewrite he was. It's probably odd and doesn't make sense at points, I'm sorry for that, I've never rewritten a rap before. One of my reviewers liked the Burn (Reprise) and they asked for Satisfied, and I've been drained with school and work, but still wanted to get this rewrote as a thank you for reading and reviewing. So thank you for reading and reviewing, BriCat03, and I hope you really like this one!**


End file.
